


Soulmates?

by imma_fucking_nerd



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_fucking_nerd/pseuds/imma_fucking_nerd
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Soulmates?

Your name is Y/N. You were born into a universe where soulmates exist. Everyone’s heart would faintly glow, and would get brighter the closer you were to your soulmate. However, if you were unfortunate enough to lose your soulmate…. Your heart would turn black.

Your name is Y/N. You were born with an inky black heart. Your soulmate died before you were even born. As you grew up you saw people around you with glowing chests. Some faint, some burning bright. You had only ever met a couple of other people with black hearts. But you’d never met someone born with a dead soulmate.

To say that you were depressed was an understatement. You were devastated when you learned why you weren’t like anyone else. Your shadow of a heart shattered into a million pieces. You had entertained the thought if suicide, to be with your soulmate. But you could never go through with it and, with time, you got over it. You made peace with the fact that you would die alone.

You were in your mid to late twenties when you had finally bought your own house. It an old victorian crown molding, and you loved it. It was just your style. It was also in a nice quiet town, which made it even better. You hadn’t actually been inside the house until you moved in. Maybe if you had, you would’ve moved in a LOT sooner. You walked into your new home, clutching the last box in your arms. Little did you know, a certain demon was watching.

As soon as Beetlejuce heard the moving trucks pull into the driveway he grumbles to himself. No one was supposed to buy this house except Lydia. So who the hell was this breather? Who did they think they were? He watched you like a hawk as you walked into the house. He phased through the floor and was prepping himself to give you the fright of your life before he froze. It was only by chance that he noticed it, but boy did he notice it. His heart was faintly glowing. His heart. Was glowing.

This is when he started to freak out. He didn’t know what to do. holyshitholyshitholyshit. Then it hit him. He had to make you say his name. Whatever it took. For so long he just assumed he’d never meet his soulmate. Or that he never had one to begin with. But now? He wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip away.

You, on the other hand, didn’t notice the faint glow of your heart right away. You looked around the living room before glancing down at the box in your arms. You had to do a double take once you saw your chest glow. The box slid out from your arms and hit the ground with a loud thud. You just stared, wide eyed. That’s when you too, started to panic. You never thought you’d see the day, but here it was. Immediately you thought to run out your door and see who was out there, but as soon as you got outside the glow dimmed.

Beetlejuce watched helplessly as you tried to leave. “Nonononono! I’m right here!”

Once you saw your heart dim you immediately ran back inside, watching as the light brightened. To say you were confused was a major understatement. You were alone in your house, so why was your heart glowing? Was there something wrong with you? Did you need to call an ambulance? Suddenly your thoughts were cut off when your broom that was leaning against the wall was thrown to the floor. You jumped and stared at it with wide eyes.

Beej was more than happy when he saw your reaction, his hair getting more neon by the second. He was practically vibrating. But, now what? He got your attention, sure, but what now? Again, he started to panic.

You looked around at the seemingly empty air. Your heart was racing and you put a hand over it. You were in disbelief, and you felt like you were having a heart attack. ’What the hell is happening?’

“Um….hello…?” You didn’t expect an answer, but a part of you hoped for some kind of reply.

Normally, you wouldn’t be so easily swayed at the idea of ghosts. But you heart was glowing. You heart. Was glowing. That thought alone was already impossible to you, so you were open to anything at this point.

Beej perked up at your voice and did the first thing that came to his mind to confirm his presence. Which was to knock over a porcelain vase. You flinched as the vase crashed to the floor. Smooth, real smooth.

“Holy shit-” You whispered to yourself.

You felt like you were having a fever dream. None of this felt real. It was almost too much as your body was flooded with excitement and anxiety.

“I uh- I’m- My name is Y/N,” You felt crazy for talking to, what seemed like, nothing.

But you knew you’d regret it if you didn’t at least try. It was obvious there was something in that house with you. Vases don’t just fall over. Speaking of vases, your eyes meet the shards on the floor and among them was a folded up piece of paper. You tilted your head slightly and cautiously made your way over to it. You didn’t remember putting anything in that vase. As you grew closer, your heart burned brighter. With a deep breath, you pick up the paper and unfold it.

Beej was right over your shoulder, watching in anticipation as you read one of his old flyers. He was grinning from ear to ear, exposing his fangs and he was bobbing up and down like an excited child.

You raised an eyebrow as you read the dusty flyer. It had the word ‘Betelguese’ written on it three times, and at the top it says 'read out loud’. You opened your mouth to say the magic words but you hesitate. Beej noticed your hesitation and his heart stopped, figuratively of course. Were you not going to say it? Why wouldn’t you? You were soulmates!

You glances down at your chest and nearly have to look away from how bright it was. That was enough to make you forget about all your fears. Whatever was about to happen, you were going to meet the one. You took a deep breath before reciting the words.

“Beetlejuce…” The man himself nearly squealed when you said his name. ’This is it! It’s happening!!!’

“Beetlejuce…” You glanced around, trying to see any changes in your surroundings. Meanwhile, Beej was twitching like mad, his hair was vibrant green and the tips were turning slightly pink.

“Beetlejuce-” You barely managed to get the word out when you were surrounded by a green mist and suddenly tackled to the ground.

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I’VE WAITED FOR YOU!!! AT FIRST I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T EXIST BUT HERE YOU ARE!!-” You stared up at the man above you with your mouth slightly agape as he rambled.

At first you wanted to push him away and run for the hills. But then your eyes meet with his glowing chest. This was him? This was your soulmate? He’s-

“Well don’t look so disappointed…” He was deflated and his hair was streaked with purple. He must have seen the not so enthusiastic expression on your face.

“I- I- Sorry I just- I didn’t think my soulmate would be….” You stumbled over your words as you tried to explain yourself.

“A dead guy?” Beej had floated off you and hoisted you up, his arms now crossing over his chest.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed by your reaction. Sure, he might have came on a little strong, and sure he wasn’t exactly alive… Actually he kind of understood where you were coming from. But that didn’t mean he liked it.

“Yeah….Well, actually I did know you were dead. I just didn’t think I’d ever meet you…” You rubbed your arm awkwardly as you felt your cheeks heat up.

“Well, here I am.” He strikes a dramatic pose and flashes a grin.

You could tell that it was forced. You guessed that his hair was like a mood ring type thing. So seeing it with streaks of purples and blues made your heart hurt. Even though you just met him, you felt…. something. Maybe he really was your soulmate.

“It’s- It’s uh- It’s really good to meet you.” Although you were a stuttering mess, you managed to offer him a genuine smile as you extended you hand for him to shake.

He glanced from your hand to your face multiple times before taking it. Then immediately pulls you into a tight embrace.

“Sorry that your stuck with me as your soulmate…” His voice was small and almost inaudible.

He goes to pull away when he doesn’t immediately feel you return the hug but you stop him by wrapping your arms around his torso. He seemed slightly surprised by this and you could hear him sniffling. Was he…. crying? You felt tears form in your eyes as well and you rub his back soothingly.

“I’m just glad that I won’t be alone anymore…” Your voice matched his in volume and you could feel his grip tighten on you.

The two of you stayed like that for a long while. Beej was mentally cursing himself for letting himself break down in front of you, but he just couldn’t help it. You had to tell him multiple times that you weren’t disappointed and that he was exactly what you wanted. When you first met him you weren’t too sure. But as soulmates go, you fell for him fast and hard.

When Beej finally pulls away from you, you place a sweet and tender kiss to his cheek. His eyes widened and the tips of his hair started to turn pink. Not even a second goes by before he cups your face smashes his lips against yours. You immediately returned the kiss, your lips curling into a smile against his. As your lips connected your hearts were the brightest they’ve ever been before, and you knew this was it. All the waiting. All the tears. Everything was worth it for this moment.


End file.
